


Buck Wild

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Buck Has Done Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, Pre-Relationship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: It wasn't like Eddie went out looking for it on purpose.He didn't get a whole afternoon alone and instantly think, "Wow, I should look up porn involving dudes who look like my best friend, who I am head over heels for."AKAEddie accidentally finds out that his best friend, coworker, and secret crush has done gay porn.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 42
Kudos: 821





	Buck Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> This is 100% thanks to Amanda becayse it is vaguely based off her writing and would never have happened without her completely irrational refusal to provide me with this fic herself.
> 
> Also, the title is hers.

It wasn't like Eddie went out looking for it on purpose.

He didn't get a whole afternoon alone and instantly think,  _ "Wow, I should look up porn involving dudes who look like my best friend, who I am head over heels for." _

He does, however, have a whole afternoon alone. And after some chores and a quick two mile jog, Eddie feels like he's earned some very, very rare  _ me-time _ .

Eddie is just, y'know... indiscriminately looking at porn  _ (not just gay porn specifically featuring white, blonde haired, fit jock types of course) _ and then without really looking at faces too closely he settles on one of those typical old low-production videos of two 20-something-ish-year-old lean, muscular men who forgo a plot and just start making out on a couch.

The camera focuses on their hands a surprising amount while they're stripping each other, and Eddie finds it very sexy, almost like he can imagine them being anyone he wants. It's not until he gets a bit into it, slouched in his computer chair with his pants down, that the previously vague adult film actors start moving their mouths away from each other's. The blonde man on the screen slides down off the couch to kneel between his partner's thighs, his bare, ass sticking out and giving a view of a dark scribbled tattoo on one very pale cheek. Eddie takes a second to try and make out the weird loopy drawing, but the resolution is too weak.

That's when the camera suddenly changes it's m.o. and finally focuses on their faces. It starts with showing the dark haired one throwing his head back in typical exaggerated ecstasy, and the camera slowly pans down his body to the fair featured man between his legs.

Then, the camera halts motion altogether on the blonde.

The moment it does, Eddie notices a very distinct resemblance between the handsome young man on screen and Eddie's best friend in the whole world.

Eddie hits the spacebar so fast he almost breaks it. The screen pauses on two  _ very _ familiar slate blue eyes looking up through light lashes as he opens his mouth, tongue poised to lick the closest thing to his mouth.

Eddie squeezes himself lightly when his mind instantly inserts his own erection into the scene. He runs his eyes over the gorgeous, angular face, but squints and leans in toward his screen as his eyes fix on a distinct pinkish birthmark on the guy's eyebrow.

Then, Eddie jerks in realization and his hand flies off his dick so fast he falls out of his chair.

Eddie lies on the ground, panting, sweats around his calves and stares at the ceiling determinedly. He processes the fact that the man in the porn doesn't look like Buck.

It's definitely Buck.

Eddie glances at the screen and then slams his eyes shut again. He opens them slowly, looking anywhere but the screen and gets up. He pulls his sweats up and closes the browser as fast as he possibly can before shutting the laptop altogether and throwing himself backwards onto his bed to try and figure out how to act or talk around his best friend now that he's seen him naked with a dick practically in his mouth.

*****

The first time Eddie is going to see Buck is a day and a half later. Eddie isn't sure when Buck is off work, exactly, and he finds himself praying as he walks in that the other man is about to leave.

Eddie notes that Bucks things are here, confirming he is still on shift, and Eddie will likely have to work with him at least for the next hour or so.

The team is out on a call and Eddie lets his mind wander excessively about his situation for the first time since the  _ incident _ . He's been keeping busy as much as possible to avoid thinking about his best friend doing porn, but without Chris around or errands to run, Eddie isn't able to help himself.

Eddie doesn't know how he'd never imagined it before. Admittedly, he'd done a fair bit of fantasizing about his best friend. He always feels so guilty about it, though. But it's so easy to imagine now that he's seen a short bit of it in a video.

And Eddie doesn't blame Buck. He'd considered doing a solo porn video to make cash that for a very brief minute when he'd turned 18 and didn't know he wanted to join the military.

Buck could've easily been one of those twinky nineteen year old types who has porn producers eager to capitalize on his boyish charm. Then, Eddie imagines, he was probably one of the few who got really muscular but was so good at the innocent twink role that he had the perfect look to get typecast as the bi-curious jock.

And suddenly, Eddie comes to the slow realization that Buck is probably bisexual, like him.

The sound of the truck pulling into the station pulls Eddie from his thoughts. He watches Buck climb out of the truck with a giant grin that makes Eddie feel like the most important person in the world. Eddie smiles back with a small nod, then he starts counting down the painfully awkward minutes until the end of his best friends shift.

*****

It takes Eddie a while to get over it, expectedly.

He decides its for the best that he doesn't tell Buck, at least for now. It's not like Eddie thinks there's anything wrong with having done porn, and he didn't even see that much anyway, so there's no harm done.

And then a week or two later, they're all talking about tattoos and Cap admits he has one on his butt after a drunk college night.

Everyone starts to make fun of Cap, good naturedly of course, but then Eddie has to go and open his big mouth and say, "It's omay, Cap. You're not the only one. Buck has one too."

Everyone goes quiet and looks at Eddie with a variety of intrigued facial expressions. It's not until he sees Buck's completely bewildered expression that Eddie realizes what he's done.

"I mean-"

"Is that true, Buck?" Cap smirks at the boy who had just tried to poke fun at him. "Let me guess. It's a tiger. You seem like tiger tattoo kinda guy."

And Buck ignores the Captain and stares in shock at Eddie for a second and then a look of recollection comes over him and he whispers, "Oh shit."

"C'mon killer, tell us the truth." Hen heckles as she chops up some veggies for team dinner. "What's the tattoo, Buck?"

"It's uh…" Buck looks around the room with a faint blush before settling back on Eddie who determinedly looks a bit to the left and scratches his head.. "It's actually kind of really big, not just on my ass… It covers my whole hip, and it's a willow tree."

Eddie doesn't mean for his eyebrows to scrunch together in confusion, but they do it without his consent and he hears Buck suck in a sharp breath.

"But it was a cover up tattoo, I got it five years ago to cover the stupid tattoo I got when I was 17 of Adam Levine's signature." Buck admits, drawing the attention away from the awkward exchange between himself and Eddie and back to his poor life choices as a young horny teenager.

" _ Holy shit _ ." Chimney gasps. "You did  _ not _ get that douchebag's signature tattooed on your buttcheek, Buck."

"What, I was obsessed with Maroon 5 and met him when I was 16! I didn't know he'd end up being the most annoying rockstar in history. But that story will have to wait for another day. Because I am  _ off work _ "

Everyone continues on with their raucous laughter and Hen starts talking about Cap's tattoo again, trying to pry details out of the man.

Feeling slightly relieved, Eddie looks at Buck's face again to find the younger man staring straight back at him, lips pressed together in a hard line.

Eddie swallows around the lump in his throat and Buck gets up from his barstool, walking toward the stairs. He points at Eddie discretely and then tilts his head in a clear sign to follow Buck downstairs.

Eddie takes a deep breath and does as he's told.

*****

"Oh my  _ fucking  _ God, Ed." Buck hisses shoving Eddie toward the locker room. He rounds on his best friend with wide eyes. "Since when have you known?"

"Uh…" Eddie squints his eyes and grimaces, knowing he can't really deny it now that he knows the original tattoo is completely covered up. He takes in Buck's unimpressed frown and sighs, walking over to the nearest locker and leaning against it. He crosses his arms across his chest and looks at Buck with an apologetic half-smile. "Two and a half weeks."

"Oh man." Buck rubs his forehead and paces back and forth for a second. He stops in front of Eddie with a scared expression. "You're not like grossed out, are you? Are you gonna like… stop wanting me around? Man, I though you'd been acting a little strange but I-"

"Buck!" Eddie interrupts the rambling and shakes his head in disappointment. "I would never…  _ No _ . No, Buck, I'm not grossed out, and I don't at all think any different of you now than I did before. You're my best friend and nothing would ever make me stop wanting you around. Honestly, Buck. I'm sorry i kept it from you at all. It really isn't a big deal to me."

"Oh." Buck exhales out like he'd been holding his breath. "Sorry, no, I should've known, I just get… nervous when people find out. That's why I never said anything about it to you. I once had a girl I was seeing find out, and she was so embarrassed of me she just  _ ghosted _ ."

"Buck, that's her fault." Eddie shakes his head. "You've nothing to be ashamed of, man. And it's no ones business, anyway. You don't owe anyone that information, not even your best friend."

Eddie tries to smile comfortingly at Buck and gets a relieved smile in return.

Buck opens and closes his mouth a couple times and starts gesturing awkwardly with his hands in the endearing way he does when he wants to ask an intrusive question.

"So, wh-" Buck stutters slowly. "Uhh... when you came across the video. When uh... When you found it, you were looking for gay porn? Like, you're in-"

Buck inhales and gestures wildly another couples times. Eddie just arches an eyebrow. Which makes Buck roll his eyes.

"You're into that sort of thing?" Buck rushes the words out.

Eddie barks out a laugh in surprise, realizing Buck is just as embarrassed as he is.

"You mean do I like to watch men fucking eachother in corny staged scenarios? Or do I like to fuck and/or get fucked by other men?"

Buck does a wonderful fish impression at that question and it makes Eddie finally loosens up. He uncrosses his arms, reaches out and squeezes Buck's shoulder and shoves him gently in a familiar gesture that makes Buck smile tentatively back.

"Yes, I'm bisexual, Buck." Eddie shrugs. "Wasn't hiding it, but dating has been something I've distanced myself from for so long that it just never really came up."

"Oh, yeah, uh…" Buck laughs softly, scratching the back of his head. "Me too, I guess. Never really called it anything, but that's definitely an appropriate word for it."

Eddie nods and watches Buck chew on his lip nervously. Eddie reaches out again for his shoulder and shakes it softly until Buck looks up at him through his lashes.

Eddie has to take a deep breath to shake the recollection of the mental image of the same exact pose from a younger version of his closest friend.

"Buck, don't worry. I shut it off immediately. I have no interest in watching you have sex with some random dude."

And when Buck's face kinda falls, Eddie just  _ knows _ it's because Buck had been hoping that Eddie being bisexual meant that he had  _ liked _ what he saw in the old porno. Buck nods tightly and goes over to his stuff to start packing up for the day.

Eddie feels a surge of hope in his chest that Buck has been thinking about him in the same pathetic pining-for-your-presumed-straight-best-friend way that Eddie has been thinking of Buck.

Buck is almost packed up and ready to go home by the time he decides to suck it up and take a chance..

Eddie grabs his friend's wrist and sucks in a breath before speaking softly, "But uh, if you want, maybe we could have dinner sometime? Not like we usually do, I mean."

Buck's breath catches and a bright, hopeful look spreads across his face.

"Like, a date?"

Eddie exhales in relief and nods. He smiles at Buck and rubs his thumb against the skin of the man's wrist, fingers inching lower along his warm skin.

"And if goes well then maybe one day, I wouldn't be opposed to getting a private recreation of one of those embarrassingly corny plots."

Buck lets out a loud surprised laugh and slides his fingers into the spaces between Eddie's and squeezes tight.

"You totally watched the one with the frat house, didn't you.." Buck accuses and then cuts off Eddie's immediate insistent but curious denials by closing in for a soft, chaste kiss.

Eddie kisses back immediately. He steps closer and brings his free hand up to cup Buck's cheek, forgetting where they are.

"Well I suppose that explains why you knew about the tattoo."

The two firefighters fly apart at the sound of Chimney's voice.

Eddie covers his mouth with his hand as he takes in almost their entire crew standing just a few feet away, thankfully sans Bobby or Hen, who would definitely have made a bigger scene. He turns around and hits his head on the locker in front of him.

"Well." Buck practically shouts as he picks up his bag and walks away from where Eddie is hiding his face. "I am… off duty. I'm gonna head out. Uh, call you later, Eddie?"

"Yep." Eddie calls back as he hears him walk away. He turns around and can't help the huge smile that grows in his face when he sees the fond look Buck is giving him. "I'll see you when I get off."

Chimney laughs loudly at that and shakes his head, shoving Buck lightly as the blonde walks past him.

"Man." Chimney chuckles softly to himself. "I gotta call Maddie."

Buck flips him off as they walk away from each other. Eddie follows Buck's form until he's out the door.

Eddie starts counting down the minutes until he's done with his shift.

  
  



End file.
